Jolly Ranchers
by Shingiami gal
Summary: Yaoi warning 1x2 3x4 Rating for later chapters. R&R if you want me to write more. At a new school Duo and Quatre get a mission that gets one shot, and the other not better off. What is Duo gonna do about the jocks? And how will Heero show them whose boss?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Gundam Wing, never have, never will…….well maybe in my dreams.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~If you tell a man there are three billion stars in the sky he'll believe you, if you tell him that a bench has wet paint on it he'll touch it to be sure.~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A braided blur ran down the hallway expertly dodging other students while putting his tie on. Down the math hall and into trig just as the bell rang. He took that last seat available, next to Heero and in front of Trowa. "Jerk" Heero chose to ignore the comment.  
  
"Good morning class, before we get started we have some new students. Would you boy's introduce yourselves?" The gray haired teacher asked, Duo knew she'd be a nice one.  
  
"Heero Yuy." He received quiet a few glances from both sexes.  
  
"Trowa Barton." Anyone who knew him could tell he wanted to be with Quatre.  
  
"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie that's me in a nutshell. Maxwell, Duo Maxwell." He said mocking James Bond, "I'm in room 33-B if any of you want to get a study session going." He grinned as whispers and giggles took over most of the class.  
  
This school differed from all others by the fact that there were only a handful of straight students, most of the football players and cheerleaders. "Ok class lets get into our groups." The teacher said and began passing out the work.  
  
Heero and Duo turns their desks to meet Trowa's. "Heero why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I told you to get up, you refused." He answered already working.  
  
"You could have made me, I bet you did that on propose!" Duo said in mock shock, then looked off Trowa's paper for the answers. He could have done it himself but felt if Trowa did it why not just use his answers?  
  
"Hn." When the bell rang at the end of class Quatre met Trowa outside, took his hand and led him away to their second hour. Heero wished he could have a tiny piece of what Trowa and Quatre had, only with Duo, but he new that could never happen. Although the Baka showed a liking to boy's there was no way he'd go with Heero.  
  
While the wing pilot headed to History Duo went to the gym. He met up with Wufei on the way they changed and made their way outside to the track with the rest of the class. A rather large teen ran into him, "Watch where your…Hey Tim, Chris! Look what we have here." Said boy wandered over. "What a girlie boy!"  
  
The coach walked over to the starting line. "Two mile run today boys, remember football tryouts are coming up!"  
  
Duo moved next to Wufei on the line, "Can we do something?" His voice hinted it was either very mean, against the rules or simply payback.  
  
"What is it Maxwell?"  
  
"We have to cream those guys." Wufei agreed and began stretching. When the coach yelled go Wufei started off at a jog and stopped noting Duo hadn't, he turned back to find his friend, "Just a sec Wu-man." He said tying his shoe. Wufei smiled, Duo had told him once that they were best friends, he believed it.  
  
"We are on an even playing field with them now, justice will be served…Don't call me Wu-man." He said as they began at a trot.  
  
Eight laps and seven minutes later they crossed the finish line, the coach checked his timing and found it working fine. When the three boys finishes a few minutes later Duo gave them the finger the way the French do, when they obvious jocks didn't understand he showed them the America version. The leader was easily angry. "Run away from a lot of people pretty boy?" That was all he said before stomping away with the two goons in tow.  
  
Duo paled at the last part. "Is there a gym class next hour Wufei?" Wufei shook his head. "Good, think I'll just cut third hour and shoot some hoops ok?"  
  
The shenlong pilot nodded knowing Duo to well, "I'll see you at lunch then." He said before walking towards the locker room.  
  
Duo remand outside for a few minutes long then walked inside and to the basket ball court, he didn't feel like playing, not with Heero. He didn't feel like doing anything, an evil grin crossed his face, well maybe he could do something.  
  
Quatre, followed closely by Trowa was the first to the lunch table, Wufei soon followed and Heero joined after that. Duo walked in with a smug look on his face and sat down. "What is it?" Quatre asked poking at his greasy pizza. The others shrugged, "Well it can't be that bad." He said and took a bite, instantly looking sick.  
  
Duo tried it also, "Your right not bad at all Quat." The others also tried theirs and it was fine, "Don't worry Q its only cause you we're raised on grill cheese and stuff." Quatre decided to stick to the salad.  
  
  
  
"Duo you weren't in class." Trowa spoke up.  
  
"I didn't go took care of some things." He said between bites.  
  
Wufei looked skeptical, "What did you do?"  
  
At this moment the Head Mistress walked into the small cafeteria. "Who is Duo Maxwell?"  
  
Heero stood, "I am." He said to the shock of the four pilots sitting around him.  
  
She looked him up and down, as if mentally determining how much trouble he could cause, "Good follow me." She led the way back to her office, "Have a seat." He did so. "Mr. Maxwell, your new here, maybe in your old school pranks would acceptable but they aren't here."  
  
He hid his confusion well, "Pranks?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, poor Tim's hair is red! Chris is covered in purple dye. And Jim, his nose was almost broke when he fell, not to mention that all of his clothes are now pink!"  
  
Heero knew Duo pulled pranks when he was mad at people, he'd been the cause of most of them, but never once had any of the 'jokes' hurt anyone that was unlike him.  
  
"If you have nothing to say for yourself I'm giving you two weeks detention, and seeing your grades from the last school…I'm having your roommate a one Heero Yuy tutor you, you both have free fourth hours." She gave him another look from head to toe, "We won't have anymore of these will we?" He shook his head, "Good dismissed." He stood and left just as the bell rang for fourth hour 


	2. 

Back by poplar demand, Jolly Rancher. Anyway this one should be long since I know you guys like it!!  
  
AN: The title comes up later you'll see ^_^ V  
  
Also I did see a bunch of mistakes so I'll try to watch that.  
  
'blah' thoughts/reading  
  
  
  
Heero automatically headed to the one place he new Duo would be during a free hour, their room. He walked in; Duo stopped his pacing and sat down, "Well go ahead. Tell me how I compromised the mission, how I should blend in and how I'm a baka go on I'm ready."  
  
He almost smiled at his partner's antics, almost. "You have two weeks detention and I have to tutor you during this hour." That said he sat down in front of his laptop.  
  
Duo sighed and laid back on his bed, "Well then I'm getting some sleep. You might want to try doing... something besides sitting in front of that thing." With that he turned over, back facing the other occupant of the room.  
  
It was in the late afternoon, after fifth and sixth hour had gone by that a familiar beep was heard in the room. Heero looked up from his homework and Duo nodded his head to the beat of the song playing on his portable mini disc player. Heero moved over to his laptop and read over the mission requirements and with a grim face and alerted Duo to the fact by shutting off the player. "I suggest you read this Duo."  
  
Duo stood behind Heero reading over his shoulder, and liked, no loved it. Heero to loved the feeling of Duos warm body so near to his. The fore mentioned pilot read over the mission, "Two pilots, get in, get info. and get out. Not to hard, oh it's me and Quat. Good thing we have to weekend I'll tell him go ahead and tell J that the mission will go over like ice." Duo walked out of their shared room and went to Quatre and Trowa's.  
  
~*~*~28 Hours later~*~*~  
  
Quatre had been shot, in his upper arm, he himself didn't fair any better. They parted ways and went to their separate rooms. Duo silently slipped in and dropped his bag at the foot of his bed and walked into the bathroom. Making sure to shut the door all the way before turning on the light he blinked at the sudden whiteness invaded his vision. He sighed seeing the pale person in the mirror, it wasn't him, couldn't be he always smiled; he never looked like this. With that mind track he determined that the person in the mirror was not him and left him alone. Five minutes later, a load of threats and a lot of cursing at his shirt it was off. "Shit," He looked at the boy in the mirror, "Man buddy you look like…shit." Another hour passed before he was able to climb in bed, dressed in a large T-shirt and boxers, wounds poorly bandaged. The mirror boy, over the hour, had gained the name Bob. Bob had two gun shot wounds, right shoulder and below the left side of the ribcage, along with other lacerations. But those thoughts escaped him as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Heero was up at the normal 6:05am and immediately noticed his partner was back. He would never admit it out loud but the braided youth could sneak up on him whenever he wanted, that's how he pulled so many pranks, when he wanted to be Duo was quite the gundam pilot. That thought in it's self brought a small smile to his lips. Gathering his robe he took a short warm shower and was dressed twenty minutes after waking, it was a routine and he never changed it; never saw a reason to. He sat down at the desk and opened the laptop frowning at the note stuck to it. He pulled it off, 'Hey Hee-chan the disc is the front pocket of my bag. Wake me up BEFORE noon ok?' He smirked at the signature, 'Or else, Duo' He set the note with some of his stuff and got said disc for the black bag, and smiled at the sleeping boy. In sleep was the only time he was silent, peaceful…beautiful, he shook his head. What was he thinking? Duo would never be his so he shouldn't bother thinking about it. After sending the information to Dr. J he looked at the clock, 11:20 already. Couldn't be, he'd only been there for a few minutes right? ' No Baka you were watching and thinking about him!' He sighed, that's where the time went it always seemed to fly when he was near the boy.  
  
He spent another ten minutes deciding weather or not to get lunch for Duo, he no doubt would not have had time during the mission; he grinned Duo would love lunch brought to him…  
  
He met up with Trowa on his way to the lunch room, "How's Quatre?"  
  
Trowa sighed, he looked as if he'd been up al night, "Shot, tired but he'll be fine soon. Duo?"  
  
He shrugged, "Sleeping. I've sent J all the information he needs, he said to lay low for a while."  
  
That was the extent of most of their conversations, the simply facts and a question or two to make sure the other knew they were concerned. Both made to lunches and headed back towards their respective room, although Trowa had a slight glimmer in his eye.  
  
The spiky haired boy looked at the clock while shutting the door, 11:45. He set the plates down and moved over to the bed. "Duo wake up." It was harsh, cold he hated the fact, the sleeping pilot didn't stir. He sat on the bed side and shook the him, "Duo its noon already."  
  
Duo finally opened his eyes, "Why in hell are you getting me up" Heero gave him a look, "Oh right, the note." He sat up, "Man I could eat a horse!"  
  
"Hn. Ham and cheese." He headed him the plate with a sandwich, and stood. "How was the mission?"  
  
"It was a trap! I still can't believe me and Quat made it out alive. He got hurt though." He said between bites  
  
"So I've heard, and you?"  
  
"Fine. . ." Duo smirked. "Didn't know you cared Heero."  
  
"Hn." Heero pulled a bag of jolly ranchers from his pocket and tossed them to Duo. "Here."  
  
"What's this for?" Duo received no answer, so he opened the bag and dumped the contents on the bed. "Man, I hate this. You always get mostly grape no one likes grape." With that he began throwing the grapes away. He happily put to watermelon ones in his mouth, "So did I miss much?"  
  
Heero sat on his bed and shook his head, "Nothing of importance happened, Dr. J said to lay low."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, Duo separating the colors, then mixing them up and doing it again. He looked up at Heero, who had been quietly watching, "Want one?" Heero nodded. "What kind?"  
  
"Grape."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry this look so long fellow gwing lovers and obsession fans. . . . This fic will only be a three or four parter so keep checking it!!!!! 


End file.
